


Hierophant

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: JJBA fics [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Stands, Dragons, HTTYD AU, M/M, Mild Angst, Monstrous Nightmare - Freeform, Night Fury, POV Kakyoin Noriaki, Pre-Slash, Thunder's HTTYD Crusaders AU, bc a razorwhip fit better for polnareff than a gronkle, deadly nadder - Freeform, i took some liberties with what dragons they all got, kakyoin and jotaro are in love they just dont know it yet, polnareff's dragon is S H I N Y, razorwhip - Freeform, this is so self indulgent, word count: 1000-5000 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “Why couldn’t I have just killed him when I found him in the woods?” Kakyoin muttered. “It would have been better for everyone…”“Because you’re not like everyone else.” Jotaro sat down heavily on the edge of the wooden walkway, legs dangling over the edge and the impressive drop to the water below.“Is that why you were beyond angry at me, back in the cove when you found out about him?” There was no humour in Kakyoin’s tone.“No. It’s why I let you drag me onto that Night Fury’s back. It’s why I trust you now.” Jotaro looked up at Kakyoin from where he was sitting. “So, what are you going to do?”-OR-The HTTYD au no one asked for.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki & Jean Pierre Polnareff, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Mohammed Abdul | Muhammad Avdol & Kakyoin Noriaki
Series: JJBA fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772110
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Hierophant

Kakyoin stared out over the harbour, gaze locked onto one, singular boat. He couldn’t remember feeling this small, this helpless, in a long time- in fact, he hadn’t felt like this since before becoming an apprentice blacksmith. 

That job had been the thing to breathe life into Kakyoin, to give him a reason to think he wasn’t as useless as the rest of the island would have him believe. Those gears, clinking and turning, the hot fire, the burning metal… It gave Kayoin a purpose, a place in the world.

How it had all gone so, so wrong. 

“What are you going to do?”

Kakyoin was jolted from his thoughts by the familiar voice, and he turned to face Jotaro. “I… don’t know.”

“The Chief has him.”

Kakyoin turned his gaze back to the water, to the one boat he’d been staring at all this time. It was fading on the horizon, now, but he could still make out the coal shape of a chained beast. Hierophant.

The dragon’s panicked green gaze had long since vanished from view, but the image was still burned into his mind. It was pure terror if Kakyoin had ever seen it.

“Why couldn’t I have just killed him when I found him in the woods?” Kakyoin muttered. “It would have been better for everyone…”

“Because you’re not like everyone else.” Jotaro sat down heavily on the edge of the wooden walkway, legs dangling over the edge and the impressive drop to the water below. 

“Is that why you were beyond angry at me, back in the cove when you found out about him?” There was no humour in Kakyoin’s tone.

“No. It’s why I let you drag me onto that Night Fury’s back. It’s why I trust you now.” Jotaro looked up at Kakyoin from where he was sitting. “So, what are you going to do?”

“... Probably something stupid,” Kakyoin said after a moment. Jotaro pushed himself to his feet, shaking his head as he did so.

“Good, but you’ve already done that.”

“Then… something crazy.”

Jotaro smiled- really, actually smiled, a rare thing from him- at Kakyoin. “That’s more like it.”

*\\\//*

Kakyoin had missed this feeling. It really hadn’t been that long since his last flight, only a matter of hours, but the wind rushing by him felt so right.

What was wrong about it was that there were spines digging into his thighs and that he had to grip Jotaro’s shoulders. The scales beneath him were purple and yellow, not the coal-black of Hierophant. 

“You alright back there?”

“Fine,” Kakyoin shouted over the wind. “How’s he?”

“Star’s fine. Amazing, actually.”

Star Platinum- that was the name Jotaro had given to the Deadly Nadder who had once simply been locked in a cage in the Arena, brought out only for training purposes. He was a gorgeous dragon, really, purple with a yellow underside, spines galore and piercing ice-blue eyes. 

Despite this, Kakyoin couldn’t truly appreciate the dragon as much as Hierophant. He’d bonded to the emerald-eyed Night Fury, become friends with him. Kakyoin missed his dragon, and feared for him- they had to get him back soon.

“We get you to Hierophant first, right?” Avdol’s Monstrous Nightmare, Magician’s Red, glided up alongside Star.

“You got it,” Kakyoin responded, with a forced smile. Then he turned his left, to face Polnareff atop his shining Razorwhip, Silver Chariot. “Chariot is the fastest dragon here. You’ll have to distract the queen. Keep her focus off of us.”

Polnareff gave a nod of affirmation. Kakyoin returned his gaze forward, tightening his grip on Jotaro’s shoulders ever so slightly. He’d get Hierophant back, or die trying.

*\\\//*

He was falling. Flames leapt around him, burning and hot. Kakyoin could vaguely hear the cry of Hierophant from above him, the blurred black shape of his dragon growing slowly larger, closer. 

At that moment, all Kakyoin could do was think. Think of how Polnareff had recklessly dived at the queen over and over to draw its attention, Chariot’s silver scales flashing and harshly reflecting the light from the fire burning the ships in the harbour.

Think about Avdol and the way he, thanks to Red, scooped up the stragglers, taking Viking after Viking to safety. The way he turned, joining Polnareff in his attacks after the last of the people had been cleared of the beach. 

Think about Jotaro, and how he’d been the one to spot Hierophant. The way Star had dropped him as close as possible before joining the battle raging with the queen.

Then there was only one left to think of. Hierophant, and how the Night Fury had never wavered, never questioned Kakyoin, even in the face of death. Kakyoin smiled, ever so slightly. 

Then he let the flames claim him.

*\\\//*

Somehow, Kakyoin had survived. The Chief had changed his mind about dragons, and Hierophant was now bounding at his side like an overexcited puppy. 

The peg leg was going to take some getting used to, but Kakyoin didn’t let it worry him. He could hobble around pretty well with it already, and honestly, what else was Hierophant meant to grip onto?

He hadn’t seen Jotaro at all when he’d woken up, despite half the village swarming him at first. Avdol and Polnareff had hugged him hard enough to crush his ribs, and Kakyoin was surprised he could still breathe.

He was almost where he wanted to go- the walkway down to the harbour, the only place he could think of that Jotaro could be. At first, Hierophant had let out a soft noise, jerked his head at his back, indicating that they could fly over.

Kakyoin had only shaken his head, and gestured to the peg leg. It wouldn’t fit the same way into the stirrups, and until he could make adjustments to account for it, the chances of Hierophant falling from the sky was too great. The dragon seemed to understand.

Kakyoin hobbled his way down the wooden structure, every creak making him freeze, terrified the planks might crumble beneath him. He found Jotaro exactly where he’d expected, sitting at the place where he’d watched the Chief take Hierophant away.

“Hey.”

Jotaro jumped at Kakyoin’s voice, turning a startled gaze his way. “Odin, you scared me!”

“I didn’t see you in town when I woke up.”

“I’m not all too fond of other Vikings,” Jotaro muttered. Kakyoin sat down next to him, letting out a soft laugh as Hierophant bumped his shoulder.

“That so?” Kakyoin paused, glancing around the cliffs. “Where’s Star?”

“Fishing.” Jotaro gestured down into the harbour, and Kakyoin could just make out a purple blur diving beneath the waves. Silence fell between them after that, and Kakyoin was okay with it.

In fact, Kakyoin was more than okay with how most things had worked out recently. He liked this moment, sitting on the walkway next to Jotaro, Hierophant curled up beside him, the sun slowly setting. 

It really was a nice moment of quiet, after all that had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self indulgent oh my god


End file.
